1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved chain mesh for use, e.g., in forming a barrier, and a method of fabricating such chain mesh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known chain mesh arrangements of conventional type is that typically mesh of this type has been fabricated by connecting short cross-pieces of chain between parallel running lengths of chain, the short cross-pieces forming tops and bottoms of the squares or rectangles and the running lengths forming the sides. A great disadvantage of this arrangement is that installation of same is slow, quite expensive, and generally requires that the chain mesh be fabricated away from the point of use and then transported to the job site in a completed form. Of course, such type mesh and method of installation is hard to handle, quite cumbersome, and relatively expensive to all concerned.
As used in this specification and the claims following, the term "running length of chain" refers to a substantial length of chain consisting of a plurality of individual links joined one to another.
A number of chain mesh arrangements are known, but in most cases, they fail to achieve the benefits of the present invention. Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
4,083,090--4/11/78--Duvekot
2,343,123--2/29/44--Dahlander
1,828,304--10/20/31--Woodman
1,666,951--4/24/28--Soderstrom
1,552,269--9/1/25--Brocker
1,016,479--2/6/12--Coyne, et al.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.